Quick Start Guide
Quick Start Guide Best thing to do to start off is all the quests available to you, so first off go to your bank, there is 10k in there. Next go to the item shop, under skill items buy, small fish net, axe, hammer, pickaxe and talisman. Then on towards the quest tower! Do quest number 1, which should be done fairly quickly. Then get the levels for quest number two. This one is a fair bit longer, but very much worth it. It unlocks the ability to join a clan, which is reccomended to be immediately done aftwards. Clans enable you to get 25% bonus base experience on all skills that you do. Quest #5 unlocks the skill of looting, which must be done over the course of a day (once when market is open and once when market is closed.) Quest #6 unlocks upgradable skilling items, hammer, pickaxe, harpoon, axe. You get a higher tier of these based on the number of successes you have in that skill. Now you are ready to go off and do whatever you wish! FAQ Is there any reason to not buy a battle axe? Not as of right now, weapon distinctions haven't been added in. ''How do I heal? Click on on your health bar, it will pop up a windows where you can choose a fish to eat. ''How can I raise Stamina? Stamina raises passively every ten levels gain in a skill except for combat skills and luck. Members can also train Agility which increases stamina by one per level. ''Where do I train agility? In the swamp. ''Where do I train looting? First you must unlock looting by doing quest #5. After you do the quest, you can loot the market place between 9pm and 8am game time. ''What is Clay used for? Clay will be used for crafting once it is released. ''What does the defense stat do? It makes you less likely to be hit, though if you are hit, it does not mitigate any damage. ''How do I join a clan? First you must complete quest #2, then in the upper right corner click the building there. Simply choose a clan of your liking and send in an application. ''How does clan experience work? After you are in a clan, you will earn bonus experience that is sent directly into the clan pool of experience. The amount of bonus is based on the tier the clan is. The clan leader or co-leader can send you the experience you have earned to be added to your experience in the skill. ''What is the crown next to my name? It is a crown that changes color based on how much rank you have earned. You can check exactly when it changed color by going to official FAQ (second to last button on left) and scrolling all the way down. ''I found an exploit! What should I do? First, do not abuse the exploit, you can get banned! Second, don't mention it in player chat. Private Message LegendK1ll3r (The creator and developer of the game) about it, through the messaging system, or alternatively click on Support Desk and create a ticket. ''How do I Private Message? Go to your Messages tab on the left, then click compose message. ''How do I trade? Go to the Trading Tent in the bottom middle of the map. You can send new trade to either a specific person, or open for anyone to access. You can only sell items this way. If you want to put an offer to buy items, post a job request which can only be public. Warning, the price you set is total price and not price per item. ''How do I craft more types of runes?'' You can get additional talisman drops from fighting monsters.